List of Super Smash Bros. Melee Stages
Beginning Stages Brinstar Brinstar is the stage from the Metroid series. The players battles inside a cavernous area, and sometimes must take care to avoid getting burnt by the acid below, as the acid level rises and falls periodically. The Mother Brain also appears in the background. Corneria Corneria is the stage from the Star Fox series. The players fight on the ship called Great Fox while the ship is flying over Corneria. Arwings and Wolfens shots the players from the side or from above. Fountain of Dreams Fountain of Dreams is the stage from the Kirby series. The players battle at a shrine where the Star Rod is at. Great Bay Great Bay is the stage from The Legend of Zelda series. The players fight at a bay where the evil moon from The Legend of Zelda: Marjora's Mask. There's also a giant turtle that the player can fight on, but the turtle will go back into the water in awhile. Green Greens Green Greens is the stage from the Kirby series. The players battle at a three floating islands which have a giant tree, who's name is Whispy Woods, that blows the players away or make apples fall so the players can use them as throwing items or healing items. The spaces of the islands are covered up with blocks that could be opened, fall off the stage, and get a KO. Some of the blocks are bombs and can blow up if attacked. Ice Mountain Ice Mountain is the stage from the Ice Climber series. The players fight on a icy mountain that scrolls up and if the player doesn't keep up with the camera, they'll get a KO. Jungle Japes Jungle Japes is the stage from the Donkey Kong series. The players battle outside a cabin where the players see Cranky Kong from inside the window. If any of the players fall in the water, the water could quickly push them away if they're not quick to jump out of the water. Klaptraps can also bite the players if they fall in the water. Kongo Jungle Kongo Jungle is the stage from the Donkey Kong series. The players fight on log platforms where a waterfall is. If the player is falling in their doom, (right side) a rock plaform can save him/her, (left side) sometimes a log will appear and can be a platform, but can break if on too long, (bottom) the player can go inside a barrel, and blast back on the stage. A Klaptrap can jump at the barrel so the players can't go inside it. Also Donkey Kong's Treehouse appears in the background. Mushroom Kingdom Mushroom Kingdom is the stage from the Super Mario Bros. series. The players battle in a classic-looking stage from Super Mario Bros.. Mute City Mute City is the stage from the F-Zero series. The players start fighting on a platform, until the platform disappears and the fighters have to fight and dodge the race cars. Onett Onett is the stage from the EarthBound/Mother series. The players battle on a building and a highway. Sometimes during the battle, cars can drive over the fighters. Princess Peach's Castle Princess Peach's Castle is the stage from the Super Mario Bros. stage. The players fight on top of Princess Peach's castle. Bullet Bills can blow up on the castle and can attack the players. Switches also appear and if pressed, they can make platforms and ? Blocks. Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium is the stage from the Pokémon series. The players battle on a stadium where the stage tranforms into different forms (Like Water and Fire). Raindow Cruise Raindow Cruise is the stage from the Super Mario Bros. series. The players fight on a ship from Super Mario 64, until the ship sinks, then the players fight on platforms. Temple Temple is the stage from The Legend of Zelda series. The players battle at the Hyrule Temple. Temple is one of the biggest stages in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Venom Venom is the stage from the Star Fox series. The players fight on the Great Fox again, but the ship is facing the screen and flying above Venom. Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Island is the stage from the Yoshi series. The players battle at a area which it looks like it's from Super Mario World. In the middle of the stage, there's a pit covered with blocks, and if a player hits the blocks, they could get a KO if they fall down the pit. Yoshi's Story Yoshi's Story is the stage from the Yoshi series. The player fight on a paper-like island from Yoshi's Story. If the player fall off the stage, a paper-like cloud can be a platform, but it can disappear in the ground from the island. Also Shy Guys appear with food and they drop them if attacked. Unlockable Melee Stages Battlefield Battlefield is the stage from the Super Smash Bros. series. The players fight on a space-like stage made out of platforms. It's one of the simple stages in the game. HOW TO UNLOCK: Complete All-Star mode using any character Big Blue Big Blue is the stage from the F-Zero series. The players battle on many different vehicles during the race, as well as floating platforms. If the player is not careful and falls on the road, they could lose a life if they don't jump and get back on a vehicle of platform fast enough, or if there is no road to catch them. HOW TO UNLOCK: Play as Captain Falcon 10 times Brinstar Depths Brinstar Depths is the stage from the Metroid series. The players fight at a surface that rotates by the giant three-eyed monster called Kraid. HOW TO UNLOCK: Play 50 VS Matches Dream Land (Past Stage) Dream Land is the stage from the Kirby series. The players battle on a stage from Super Smash Bros.. The stage is a grassy stage that have Whispy Wood blowing at the characters. HOW TO UNLOCK: Complete 1 player Target Test with every character Final Destination Final Destination is the stage from the Super Smash Bros. series. The players fight on a huge platform. In Classic Mode, the player get to battle Master Hand and Crazy Hand. In Adventure Mode, the player get to battle Bowser or Giga Bowser. HOW TO UNLOCK: Clear every 1 Event Match Flat Zone Flat Zone is the stage from the Game & Watch series. The players battle inside a Game & Watch and all the Mr. Game & Watches do random things to mess up the players. HOW TO UNLOCK: Complete Classic Mode using Mr. Game & Watch Fourside Fourside is the stage from the EarthBound/Mother series. The players fight on skyscrapers and also a UFO. HOW TO UNLOCK: Play 100 VS Matches Kongo Jungle (Past Stage) Kongo Jungle is the stage from the Donkey Kong series. The players battle on a stage from Super Smash Bros.. The stage is a platform with trees and more platforms. The stage also have a barrel that the player can blast back on the stage like the Melee Kongo Jungle. The stage is based on Donkey Kong Country. HOW TO UNLOCK: Clear the Stadium's 15 Minute Melee with any character Mushroom Kingdom II Mushroom Kingdom II is the stage from the Super Mario Bros. series. The players fight in a classic-looking stage from Super Mario Bros. 2. HOW TO UNLOCK: Win either the Birdo trophy or the Pidget trophy Poké Floats Poké Floats is the stage from the Pokémon series. The players battle on Pokémon-like floats and cause hazords to the players. HOW TO UNLOCK: Play 200 VS Matches Yoshi's Island (Past Stage) Yoshi's Island is the stage from the Yoshi series. The players fight on the same paper-like stage like the Yoshi's Story stage up above. HOW TO UNLOCK: Hit the Sandbag 1,323 feet in the Home Run Contest Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee